


Yuletide Greetings

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, F/M, Nifflers, Presents, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas".





	1. Dec 21st - On The First Day of Christmas..

What could he get his wife for Yule? He had been thinking about it for a long time but still he had not had inspiration yet. Already it was December 2oth and Yule was starting tomorrow. Tuning on the spot near the fire in the second reception room of his sister in law's house he thought of what his wife, Bellatrix Lestrange, liked then hit on the perfect thing. A couple of weeks ago while on a mission in muggle London he heard part of one of their Christmas songs, "The twelve days of Christmas", and he thought now of one of the lines; "A partridge in a pear tree". Grinning to himself as he added his own spin to that he grabbed his wand and apparated into muggle London once more.

For awhile he walked through the crowds. He was hunting for the perfect one, not one of these too thin and scrawny looking ones and not a child or not an elderly muggle. Then he saw the perfect one exiting from a place called The Perfume Shop. Ducking behind one of the muggle cars that was belching thick black smoke into the air he aimed his wand and petrified the muggle just as he left the crowds and went to walk down an empty side street. As soon as the muggle fell he hurried over, scooped up the man's purchase from the shop then apparated them back to his sister in law's. This muggle was not for him though, not tonight.

By the time he got home the sky was already dark making him have to conjure up an everlasting candle to light while he went to work on his prize. First he stripped the muggle out of his clothing before winding a big red bow around him and tying it up, making sure to leave plenty of skin on view before he stepped back and lifted his wand again, partly transfiguring the muggle into a partridge. Laughing at the muggle bird that was now looking at him and beginning to scream he cast the muffliato spell before dragging the present over to the pear tree and putting it into the branches. For added measures he was sure to bind the muggle bird to the branch with magic as well as ropes then he cast another silencing charm as well as a warming charm. It wouldn't do for his present to die of exposure or to get away before the morning.

The next morning, when Yule began he woke his wife with sweet kisses before things turned hotter and he ended up slipping inside her and bringing her to one shuddering climax after the other before he was ready to take her outside; "I have a present for you, but it's outside". Turning her head to look at the falling snow outside the window she shivered and looked back at him with puzzled eyes, "but it's snowing outside, can't you bring it in here?". It was eventually with much reluctance that she conceded and got herself dressed up warmly to walk through the snow outside to where her gift was. Almost there he stopped her, "stop a moment baby, I want to put this over your eyes as it's a surprise for you". In his hands was one of her silk scarves he had borrowed for this and now he shook it out and brought to her face, where she put a hand up t stop him, "if you are bullshitting me Rodolphus I will hex your cock off and feed it to the hounds", There was no bite in her words though and she acquiesced to let him tie the scarf around her head then take her hands and guide her further into the gardens to where the pear tree was.

Stopping in front of it with her he grinned as he removed the blindfold, "On the first day of yule, my true love gave to me.. A partridge in a pear tree". Dropping the silencing wards he guffawed as the muggle spied the pair of them and pleaded for the woman to spare him. "Did my husband hurt you?" she smiled when the man responded to her gentle touch and seemingly kind nature, "He's a demon on times, but.. I have to tell you, he's the nice one in our relationship, I'm the one you need to fear." Her actions were lightening fast like a coiled snake pouncing on it's prey, her fingernails painted a deep shade of midnight blue had sank into the thin skin under his eyes as her other hand made him swing to and fro from the branch, her laughter making the gift pale as he realised there was to be no mercy for him.


	2. Dec 22nd - On The Second Day of Christmas..

"Stop it, stop making that bloody racket!" was growled as he shoved the second niffler into it's box and finally tied the ribbon around it, though on each side of the gaily patterned box was a row of hole to let the animals breath. The last touch was a silencing spell. It wouldn't do for his wife to hear the sounds of her two new pets before she saw them.

Creeping back to the bed he dropped the big box onto the bed near to his wife's feet then gently got back into the bed himself. Try as he might though he had still woken her and now those large pools of onyx blinked at him sleepily, "what time is it?".

Glancing around at the clock he grimaced as he saw the hands pointing at the three then he looked back to her with a smile, his own eyes sleepy too, "it is only three in the morning baby, go back to sleep". Both of them had not had much sleep. After yesterday's gift she had played with the muggle for hours and when she had finally finished, with him her captive audience, they had fucked in the blood for hours; slipping and sliding in the red snow, the corpse ending up underneath them at one point as he had pounded into her until his seed had filled her again with a growled moan being ripped from his lips, accompanied by the louder cries of his wife as she too had orgasmed.

It had been only an hour since they had showered and gotten into bed, his wife sliding into sleep almost as soon as her head had touched the pillow. He had taken the opportunity to wrap her new pets as her second day of yule present. He knew that she had wanted one for ages but her sister had refused to get her one. It was the imagined look of horror on the blonde's face when she saw the two baby nifflers running around her manor that had him guffawing with laughter. A;ready he could hear the cries of "where are my diamond earrings?" or where's my pearl necklace?" Although feeling the bed rock he realised he'd startled his witch and carefully he smoothed a hand over her face, trying to calm her.

All sleepiness had fled from her eyes to be replaced with confusion as she gazed at him, waiting for an explanation for his laughter. Seeing that Bella was not able to get back to sleep he grinned and kissed her softly, "close your eyes baby, I have a present for you". As he watched her excitement bloomed in those dark eyes and she sat up properly, the duvet and blankets falling around her waist, "another present?". Closing her eyes she sat and waited for him to get it, not realising the box was near her feet. Hefting the box he laid it on her lap, "For the second day of Yule my true love gave to me..". Grinning at him she pulled on the ends of the ribbon then exclaimed as the lid started moving. Knocking it away from the box she stared down at the two little niffler babies looking up at her and grinned before throwing her arms around him,"Oh Roddie, they are perfect, absolutely perfect. I love them". Laughing at the excitement he dipped his hand into the long pocket of his pyjamas and brought out a handful of shiny jewels and coins and laid them in her lap on top of the covers, watching as the nifflers immediately set to with picking them up and tucking them into their pouches, the last jewel being fought over before one tugged and sent the other, the smaller one, sprawling. Holding it up like a medal he pocketed it in his pouch then crept back into the box.

Laughing gently at the antics she picked up the smaller female one and kissed her nose then offered one of her rings to it, laughing as she made a high pitched squeal she took for excitement and pocketed the ring. "I think I will call you Otrera and your brother I will call Osiris". Putting the girl down she watched as Otrera ran to join her brother then laid down on the pillows, staring into her husband's eyes, "thank you Roddie".


	3. Dec 23rd - On The Third Day of Christmas

Arriving home from his last mission Rodolphus kicked open the doors to his sister-in-law's mansion only to find chaos all around him. Following the crashing sounds he entered the dining room then stopped ad stared before guffawing at the scene before him; Narcissa, that prissy blonde, clutching tight to her canteen of best silver cutlery while his wife's little female niffler was trying to pocket the contents of it and Lucius trying to fend off the little male niffler from stealing his diamond cufflinks only for the niffler to steal the jewelled end of his cane instead. At the same time his wife's dog was barking and weaving in and out of people's feet while his adorable wife had her hands around the female niffler trying to get her to behave. Leaning against the doorframe he stood and watched the circus act in front of him, though when Bellatrix saw him there she shot him one of her exasperated looks, though her eyes were red rimmed where she had obviously been crying, "don't just stand there Roddie, come and help!".

Sobering up he laid the three gaily wrapped boxes he'd brought back from Paris on the table then whistled at the two nifflers to try to attract their attention. Seeing two little furry black heads turn his way he slid his hands into his pockets and pulled out two handfuls of shiny gold coins he deposited on the floor then stood back as the creatures ran to pocket them as fast as they could. It was Bellatrix who brought the basket over and between the two of them they managed to get the creatures back inside it to go back upstairs.

Looking at the Malfoys after his now happy wife had gone upstairs with her new pets he shook his head as they started to argue with each other and left them to it, though he couldn't help but smirk as the normally well dressed couple had their hair flying in different directions and Lucius had his shirt un tucked and his sleeves undone as well. Collecting the boxes from earlier he followed his wife upto the third floor that had been given to them. Walking into the lounge area that was theirs he smiled as he saw his wife sitting on the floor telling the two nifflers off as the babies were trying to cuddle her.

"Looks like I have competition from these two my little scorpion" he jested as he joined the trio on the floor, the boxes by his side. Watching the nifflers wander off to play together he grinned at his wife and nudged the boxes towards her, "on the third day of Yule my true love gave to me..".

"Oh Roddie, another present?", a grin lifted her lips and lit her chocolate eyes as she picked up the first of the boxes and took the lid of to push away the tissue paper before exclaiming at the contents. Repeating the same thing with the other two she flung her arms around her husband again, "They are beautiful!". And they were; three corsets of lace and satin; one that was plain black lace, one that was green and silver satin and the last that was purple satin and black lace. Holding onto her tightly he grinned into her neck where he pressed a kiss, "I get to enjoy them as well". Returning his grin with one of her naughty ones Bella shook her head at him, "are they my presents or yours?".


	4. Christmas Eve - On The Fourth Day of Christmas

"Morsmordre", shooting a green blast out of his wand he watched as the dark mark appeared in the sky above the muggle house they had just searched for the blood traitor they had been hunting. They'd found him and his family and the three of them; Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Rabastan had redecorated the house with the blood of all the family. Only the cat had been spared once they had made sure it was not an animagus. As Rabastan left he turd to his wife with a grn and claimed her lips with his, not caring that they were both drenched with blood and exhausted after the hours of torture they had dished out to the blood traitors. It had made the mission even more successful when the next door neighbours had knocked asking for sugar and had met their end as well.

As the kiss got all the more heated, killing always being an aphrodisiac for them both, he pulled her against him and bit her bottom lip but instead of tearing her clothes off like normal, this time he didn't. Pushing her away just enough to look into her eyes he grinned. "Come with me baby, i have a present for you". Looking at him with shock and lust evident in her dark eyes she cocked her head at an angle making him laugh at how adorable she was when annoyed or confused, "the gift is in a certain place but we need to go now or you won't have it until tomorrow".

"Fuck the present" she began and grabbed his cock through his trousers, feeling it twitch in her hand as she rubbed him the way he liked, "the present can wait Roddie. I want you to fuck me!" Groaning at the way she touched him he pushed her backwards, the two of them sliding in the blood pooled on the floor so that in the next breath they wear laying down in it, her dark curls matting as the blood soaked into her hair, ""I love it when you grab my cock like that my little minx". Fusing their lips together into a searing kiss his hands soon found their way to bunch her skirts around her hips, his lips quirking upwards into a grin as his hungry gaze moved over her, seeing that she wasn't wearing any underwear and that she was already soaking wet. "I own this pretty little pussy, bitch. Is it going to purr for me?". Dragging her talon like nails down his back she writhed as he tapped his fingers against her while he spoke, knowing how much it turned her on "yes, Daddy. Fuck me, make my pussy purr for you".

Already one of his hands had slipped his hard cock free from inside his trousers and he was teasing them both by rubbing it along the length of her wet slit until without warning he slid into her, though with how wet she already was there was no resistance. Rocking her hips against his, meeting his every thrust with one of her own he wrapped her legs around his waist and let him press her more into the top of her back, allowing him a deeper penetration. There were no more words and no heated kisses as the mingled sounds of their groans took over, filling the air with their keening desperation, the view of the dead blood traitors and muggles littered around them only further fueling their desire. "My bitch I am going to make you scream my name", as she spoke between groans his hand had moved to her neck where he squeezed her a little, shutting off the air supply a little as his other hand moved to her abdomen and held her down while he pistoned his lips into her, "cum for me bitch, scream my name, make these muggles wish they were good enough for sex like this".

Writhing beneath him she put her hand down into a pool of blood and lifting it she licked it of one of her fingers then offered it to him. Licking the blood of her fingers he squeezed his hand a little tighter around her neck, feeling how tight his balls were now. With another rock of her hips Bellatrix arched her back into a perfect bow and screamed his name into the blood tainted air, he inner walls clamping tight around him setting off his own orgasm.

It wasn't until a few moments had gone by that he could lift his head again from where he had collapsed on her, though his hips were still rocking into hers a little, "did we die?". Laughing at him Bellatrix put her hand up and ran her fingers through his short hair, her own hips responding to him so that before she really knew it he had withdrawn and flipped her over so that she was on all fours and staring into the glassy eyes of the corpse. Laughing at the look of pain and disbelief on the blood traitors face she pushed her hips back against him, urging him to take more "I've been thinking of you all day, imagining this moment when you would fuck me like a dog in the spilled blood of our victims". Grinning at her words he caught hold of her hair and dragged her head back so he could kiss her again, "well baby, I'm going to fuck you even harder than before". Holding onto her head he slowed his thrusts a little, but each time he thrust into her again he did so so fast and in one long movement that he was touching her cervix with each thrust, the both of them groaning and filling the air anew with their groans until without warning she screamed again, cuming hard for him and squirting onto the blood traitor's face. Rodolphus tumbled over the edge a moment later.

Minutes later, aware that soon the auras would be there Rodolphus helped his wife to stand and they quickly fixed their clothes while hurrying out of the house and into the shadows of an alley way just as the sound of apparation reached their ears. Gesturing to each other they quickly ran down the alley to the other end where Rod caught her in his arms and apparated them away. Looking around in surprise Bella stepped away from him, "this isn't Cissy's house". Stepping closer to her he shook his head with a smile for her, "no my love this is a forest I found by accident and your present is just through there where there is a clearing". As he spoke he had lifted a hand to point out the clearing that was just visible.

That had been an hour ago now. As he watched her and the largest of her new creatures he smiled, struck by the sheer beauty of them together; Rider and creature moved as one, there was no distinction between woman and creature. As the thestral walked forwards making his body sway so his little witch swayed with him, her hips rolling with the thestrals gait and as he extended his wings for flight so she had leant forwards ready for the take off. It was her delighted cry drifting back on the wind they had him smiling, thestral and witch seemingly one being now. Watching as the creature circled in the sky he saw little flakes of snow starting to fall and, moving his gaze down to the three thestrals left on the ground, he grinned as the twin babies started playing while their mother headed towards one of the trees for shelter.

It would seem his gift to his little witch was one of the best ones. Smiling and shaking his head he wondered what Narcissa would have to say once the babies were old enough to move with their parents into the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Looking up again he muttered to himself, "on the fourth day of Yule my true love gave to me.. four thestrals of your own"


	5. Christmas Day - On the Fifth Day of Christmas

The rings were tight around his cock and his balls but he didn't care as he thrust into her again, his cock twitching as he drove himself deep inside her again and again, their joint moans rising to a crescendo as yet another wave hit, yet they were far from done. Bodies were sliding against each other, sweat soaked yet neither minded as lips sought a collarbone and licked along it, finding that little dip in so enticing he just had to stop and lick at the spot some more before travelling onto her neck and capturing that fluttering pulse point with his lips before biting it gently and moving on, lower, capturing one taut pink nipple between his teeth. As her moans sounded loud in the room while she writhed beneath him he rolled her nipple between his teeth and he rolled his hips against hers, driving himself into her again and again and again. He moaned around her nipple while his hands dragged nails down her sides to pull her legs up and further around his waist, finding they weren't enough being there and captured her ankles with one hand as he pushed her back, opening her up to him all more as his strokes changed, becoming faster and more desperate, his desire coiled tight inside until with a cry of her name he spilled inside her, his own name being keened into the room as she crashed again for the sixth time that morning.

For long moments he couldn't move as he waited for his ragged breathing to return to normal and for his heartbeat to stop thumping and return to normal. Finally, when he did move he slid off of her and laid beside her then laughed and turned to her again, his lips finding her earlobe and his hand playing with one of her nipples, "that was only the first ring baby, there are another four.. On the fifth day of Yule my true love gave to me.. Five cock rings..".

Laughing breathlessly she responded to him and turned to her side facing him, fusing their lips together in a heated kiss, her tongue searching out his as she moved to straddle him, though from the open chest beside the bed she plucked out another of the rings, this one being a single one this time with no sign of what it could do. Being a magical ring it wasn't obvious what it's effect could be; some, like the one they had tried for the last few hours, made the wearer last longer than normal while another could make his length and girth bigger than normal, not that he wasn't already blessed in that department. This one looked ordinary enough with only one ring for around his cock, instead of like the first one that had two rings, one to go around his balls as well.

Placing this one around her index finger she gave a shark like grin as it started to vibrate and slowly she circled it around the tip of his cock, her hand encircling his shaft at the same time and moving up and down it while he threw his head back against the pillows, giving little grunts of pleasure. Though it didn't last long, he like to be the dominate lover and was soon pushing her backwards, making her let go of his cock. Taking the ring from her he grinned at her and placed it over his own finger then moved to kiss down her body, delighting in the subte dips his tongue found as he moved lower, pausing to dip his tongue into her belly button before descending lower to lick his tongue over the length of her slit, delighting in the combined taste of her sweet wetness and his salty bitterness. Pulling back for a moment he kept one hand working her, nimble fingers flicking at her swollen clit while with the free hand he dropped the ring only to pick it up and fit over the tip of his tongue before moving down her body again, holding the vibrating ring against her clit for a moment as he glanced up through his lashes to watch her reaction. Moving lower still he left two fingers making a v shape and rubbing along either side of her clit while he pressed the ring into her, letting the vibrations touch against that sweet spot inside. It wasn't long until she was tightening her legs around his neck and arching her back as the orgasm flashed through her driving the air from her lungs in a scream of her husband's name, though Rodolphus did not leave it there. Even as one orgasm was finishing he was still moving his tongue and his fingers, pushing her into another orgasm until finally the tired witch pushed him away.

Moving back a little after a last kiss he took off the second cock ring and moved up her body, covering her with his body as he claimed her lips but he didn't do more than move to lay beside her, amusement aking his blue eyes dance as he looked at her, "that's only the first two baby.. There's three more left in the box". He too thought was enjoying the break to catch is breath and to calm his racing heart. He was getting too old for these day long fucking sessions, though after just a few moments when her dark curls fell across his chest and she straddled him once more all reasonable thinking fled from him. "We'd best get started on trying the third one..", giving him a naughty smirk she reached over and picked out yet another of the cock rings. Laughing he fused their lip together into a heated kiss again, "Happy Yule baby".


	6. Dec 26th - On The Sixth Day of Christmas..

Waking up slowly he took a breath, wondering if he was still alive after his present to his wife yesterday. Then the sounds came again and opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of one niffler pocketing diamond rings while his little witch had hold of another that was upside down and being shaken a little to get the things back it had stolen.

Just another day living in chaos. Thumping himself back onto the pillows his sex and sleep hazed brain caught up and he hurled himself out of the bed to capture the other niffler, turning her upside down and shaking her. It was the six diamond rings he wanted back, though how they had gotten hold of them he wasn't sure.

It was his little witch watching him with the girl as she hugged the boy to her chest that cleared up the mystery, "I woke up to pee and when I came back I wasn't tired anymore so I was going to sit on the balcony. I borrowed your jacket and when I put my hand into your pockets I found the jewellery boxes and opened them not realising Otrera and Osiris had seen them".

Laughing gently as he put the niffler out of sight of the rings he hurried back to rescue them then waited while his wife finished scolding them both. She was so adorable when she was being stern with her new pets. As she got back into bed he turned to her but she lifted her fingers to press against his lips, "I know Roddie.. On the sixth day of Yule my true love gave to me.. six diamond rings".

Laughing gently he kissed her fingertips, "not just diamond rings baby, one is a diamond belly ring and one is diamond ring for your nipple, while a third is a diamond ring for your clit". Showing her the rings that he' cleaned up with his wand and put back into the boxes he grinned, "they'll look beautiful against the new dress and the new corset you're wearing at your sister's ball tonight. Groaning at his reminder she flopped back against the pillows, "My sister knows I hate going to a ball but she is insisting we both attend, and that you wear a bow tie and tails"

…. That Night ….

Tugging on his bow tie he wore Rodolphus grumbled as he looked in the mirror, "I look like one of those muggle birds.. A penguin I think they call them", disgust was etched on his face though his brother only laughed harder and slapped him on the back again, "you won't have to stay all night, but I wouldn't like to be you if you don't wear tails and bowtie tonight. Narcissa is a force to be reckoned with". Grimacing as he was left alone Rodolphus lifted his face mask and fixed it in place, looking himself over in the mirror. It was a masked ball that night and his mask was lain black save for the image of the sun in the center of his forehead, the masculine symbol. Hs wife he knew had one the same, except hers had the feminine moon symbol.

Entering the ball later on he inclined his head and made polite small talk with some of the party goers as his eyes scanned the crowd looking for his wife's distinctive curls. Not seeing her he moved back towards the entrance to the ball to wait for her. He didn't have long to wait for moments later she appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a strapless column of flowing midnight coloured silk and that distinctive mask firmly in place, though those dark curls he so loved gave away who she was straight away. Noticing Rod waiting for her she pretended to not know who he was and made him wait a few minutes before joining him and accepting the glass of champagne offered to her, "Hello.. I was expecting my husband to show up but I think he has stood me up..". There was a smirk on her lips as she brazenly met his eyes, playing the masked stranger game they sometimes liked. Playing along he grinned at her and kissed her hand, "them Mademoiselle, may I be of service as your companion tonight?". Pulling her into a dance they turned and swirled around the dance floor, only stopping when they got to where the sixteen foot Christmas tree was then they slipped behind it to where the wall was. Only then did they slip off their masks as their lips met in a searing kiss, their tongues seeking each other then fighting for dominance as hands began to wander. Breaking away breathlessly she shook her head, "Cissy will kill us Roddie". Laughing gently he pulled her against him again, his teeth finding her earlobe "No she won't, she is on the far side of the room and I cast a spell on this side of the tree, no one will see anything".

Giving in as she heard that Bellatrix let him push her against the wall before forcing him back until they stumbled and fell onto the edge of the white fur tree skirt covering the floor. Laughing softly their hands moved over each other, stripping each other out of their clothes then Rod paused to look down at his now naked wife save for the diamonds winking at him from her nipple, her belly button and lower down there was one at her clit too, showcased perfectly by her perfectly pale skinned hairless lips. As he feasted his eyes his fingers were moving to touch where he ring was through her nipple, while the other was already caressing over her ribs and moving lower. As she struggled touch him as well though he stopped with a growl of warning and pinned her hands above her head with one of his, "if you moveI will stop".

When she didn't move again though a soft moan left her lips he grinned then lowered his head, running hi lips over her body and down lower, wanting to touch that beautiful gem nestled snugly against her ivory lips. As he descended down her body his free hand moved to caress the other nipple, coaxing it into hardness as well. As his hot breath tickled her most sensitive flesh she parte her leg all the more, giving him easier access, though the urge to rock hr hips was almost too much too bare. Pressing a hand on her lower stomach now he lowere his mouth and lickedalong her slit, his tongue gently toying with the new jewel he had given her that morning. "Beautiful he declared" with a grunt before sucking first one lip then the other into his mouth before letting his tongue part them to find his treasure hidden below, her swollen nub of nerves. Using his tongue as a paintbrush he traced intricate little patterns along the most sensitive sides before using his tongue to again manipulate the gem pushed through it. Only minutes later Bella was moaning as her first orgasm swept through her, though before it had finished he had already pushed her into a second longer one.

It was only as the last little shock waves died away that he moved up her body to cover it with his own, his kisses hungrier than ever as she helped to strip him naked, delighting in how hard his cock already was for her. Moving together this time their moans sounded together and as they both fell over that edge it was each other's name they called.


	7. Dec 27th - On The Seventh Day of Christmas

Hearing the sound of scampering claws against the marble flooring he looked up and growled at his wife's dog bounding into where he was busy. His growls turned to a frustrated cry of the animal's name as he got caught up in the wrapping paper and ended up with snowmen wrapping paper surrounding him while white ribbons and bows were stuck to his fur and his tail thumped on the floor.

"Mutt you are impossible..", then he heard the sound of her heels clipping on the floor and her sultry voice calling for the dog. "Now look what you've done!", scooping the dog up he used wandless magic to unwrap the animal then hurried out of the room and closed the double doors behind him just as his wife entered the outer room. Giving him a suspicious look she picked up her pet and tried to see behind him. "What are you hiding behind those doors?".

Dodging in front of her gaze he gave her his school boy grin knowing she never stayed suspicious or annoyed with him when he used it, "hiding my love?" Even to him it sounded insincere but then the dog he had just shouted at jumped out of her arms and ran off again. Looking at Rod again she gave him a speculative look before running after the dog. Giving a sigh of relief he sagged for a moment then hurried back to her present he was wrapping.

Normally he got the elf to wrap it but after being warned by her that if he gave her one more elf wrapped present she would hex his balls off and feed them to her dog he was wrapping it himself. It hadn't seemed so hard to start with, but now he had gotten to the ends.

Much swearing and shouting later after he'd accidentally stabbed his hand with the scissors the present was finally wrapped and looking nice, even if the ribbon was drooping a little and the paper wasn't as tight as it could be.

Leaving the elf to tidy up the chaos he had made he levitated the present behind him and went to find his wife, eventually finding her in the kitchen eating ice cream and cookies.

Levitating the present to in front of her he grinned, "happy Yule, baby". Putting down her spoon when she saw him she eyed the present with suspicion then when she saw it wasn't as neat as normal when the elf did it she grinned. "That's what you were doing earlier!". Abandoning her ice cream she reached out for the present and started when she realised it was heavy. Looking at him once more she finished her ice cream them got to her feet to open the present.

Watching her Rodolphus grinned as he saw the glinting of light on metal then heard her excited exclamation. "Roddie! They are perfect!".

"On the seventh day of Yule my true love gave to me.. seven brand new daggers.. though they aren't as wonderful or as perfect as you my little witch". Catching his face between her hands she kissed him, "I just need something to play with them on now".


	8. Dec 28th - On The Eighth Day of Christmas

"Roddie its cold out here" the dark witch complained as her husband led her through the snow to a surprise he had for her. She had been blindfolded first so that she couldn't see the present from a distance, "not long now my little witch".

Smiling as he spoke he cast a gentle warming spell over her before turning to take her through to the dilapidated house he had been on a mission to the day before. The mission had been a success though what he didn't tell the Dark Lord was that eight of the muggles and blood traitors he had allowed to survive just enough to be a present.

Entering the house made him wrinkle his nose, it still smelled of the fire he had set. Escorting his wife through to what the muggles called a sun room he untied the blindfold then hit the muggle switch on the wall: the tall Christmas tree from the living room he had taken outside and used the eight victims as decorations for it, the white lights on the tree showcasing each one perfectly.

"On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.. eight muggles and blood traitors", but no sooner had he finished speaking then he found his arms filled with his wife; her lips pressing against his as she thanked him for her present though already he could see that glint in her eyes she got on missions.

Letting her go he gestured to the side where her new daggers sat waiting, "I thought you might like to use your new daggers".

Making himself comfortable in the rocking chair Rodolphus watched as one by one each of the decorations was toyed with and tortured before she finally killed them.  
When she was finished the house was awash with blood and they both were covered in it from head to toe.

With lips already fused together and hands ripping at clothes they apparated away back to their rooms. It wasn't until lunchtime the next day he was able to get the elf to go and get her daggers for her.


	9. Dec 29th - On The Ninth Day of Christmas..

Waking with a groan, her dark hair tickling his nose he smiled and pressed closer, his hands moving to carress her though his eyes were still closed. Hearing her soft murmurs and feeling her press more against him with her back arching into him he moved to slide a leg over his waist, his already hard cock rubbing along the length of her slit.

As his eyes opened he found her dark eyes open and resting on him. But as he was about to slide into her he started and swore then moved back to sit up, "shit! He calls to me baby".

"Roddie..", her voice was still thick with sleep and with her hair tumbling around her shoulders free from magic or anything else she used to keep it under control he felt himself fall for her all the more, especially at the pout spreading over her lips. "I must go baby, I will see you when our Lord has finished with me".

Apparating on the spot after using his wand to dress Rodolphus appeared in the meeting hall and immediately bowed on one knee to the Dark Lord, his brother beside him doing the same. "Gentleman", he began then waited until the Lestrange brothers were back on their feet "I have a mission for you. The ministry has fallen but there are some hiding away inside that are loyal to The Order. I want them destroyed".

Glancing at his brother Rodolphus nodded, "yes my lord, would not Bellatrix be of use to us with this mission?". Turning his head the Dark Lord fixed Rodolphus in his stare, his wand raising a little in warning, "you two are who I have chosen. Bellatrix has been working almost non stop, she needs to rest".

Hours later, many hours later, saw the brothers apparating back to Malfoy Manor. Both were blooded and dirtied but their grins said it all; the mission had been a success. As they entered the meeting hall again to give their report Rodolphus left by the door a hessian sack leaking blood over the dark wooden floorboards and a small wooden box.

Another hour passed and finally he was able to heft the sack over his shoulder and chase upstairs to his wife, his long legs taking the stairs two at a time. Pushing open the door to their sitting room he let the bag and box fall to the floor and greeted her with kisses, his arms sliding around her waist and yanking her against him.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes he turned and picked up the sack, " ready for your gift baby?". Upending the sack he let the nine decapitated heads roll onto the floor boards, the eyes lifeless and congealed blood spilling over the floor. "On the ninth day of Yule your true love gave to you.. nine new skulls for your collection". Not finished yet he grinned at her and nudged open the lid of the box revealing the packaging of chocolate frogs, "and nine chocolate frogs".

Most women he knew would faint at the macabre scene he was standing in the middle of, but not his little witch. Throwing her arms around him she kissed him again before picking up two by the attached hair, "thank you baby, my beetles needed new food". In her eyes gleamed the same look she got when murdering someone. Watching her as she walked across to her tank of carrion beetles he thought he had never seen anyone more adorable than his wife.

Pushing his hand into his pocket he grinned to himself as his hand found what he had murdered to get, but that he would give another day he decided.


	10. Dec 30th - On The Tenth Day of Christmas

It was painful to see her like this, to hear the torrent of broken sobs that had followed her inspection of herself in the mirror. Its what had woken him; the pitiful broken sobs breaking through his sleep and rousing him to wake.

He knew what it was upsetting her, though she tried to hide it. It was that she was forty eight now and had spent all that time in Azkaban. She felt cheated out of her youth, though to him she had never looked more beautiful. It was always the same when she was naked in front of the full length mirror and crying.

Throwing back the covers he jumped out of bed and moved to her, taking her in his arms and trying to provide comfort as much as he could. There was no needs for words. As he glanced towards the window, hoping for a sunny day that might see her being a little happier he instead fixed his gaze on his jacket he had worn yesterday. In a flash it had come back to him; how the ministry official had been murdered by his hand just to get this gift for his wife.

"My little witch, I have a present for you". Seeing her glance up with her eyes red from crying he smiled gently at her, "on the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.."

As he was speaking he had let go of her and moved back to his jacket, carefully pulling out what he had pocketed yesterday. Turning with it he held it out with his hand closed around it, "while I was in the ministry yesterday I procured these.."

Moving back to her he opened his fist revealing the little silver vial, "ten unicorn tears for you my little witch". In shocked surprise she stared at his hand then looked at him with her dark eyes wide and round, Roddie.. these..". Shaking her head she gently picked up the vial then stared at him again, "but they can't all be for me, you need to have some too".

Shaking his head he went over and pressed her hand containing the vial back against her chest, "no baby these are just for you. I don't want any". Meeting his eyes she nodded then stepped back and opened the vial then swallowed them in one.

For long moments nothing happened and the look of shattered hope on her face had him reaching for her again only to freeze as he realised they were working; her hair was thicker and fuller and then he noticed her breasts were firmer and fuller. Seeing him staring she rushed to the mirror and instead of the sobs this time there was only excited squeals as she found herself looking at the beauty she had been before Azkaban.

Moving to behind her he rested his hands on her shoulders and grinned at her, "happy yule baby". Shouting she turned and threw her arms around him, "thank you Roddie". It was all she could think of for the moment so overwhelmed was she. Chuckling now he moved his hands down her back, "I suppose I am a having a midlife crisis as my wife is much younger than me". His eyes were twinkling now as he teased her, "my little witch".


	11. New Year's Eve - On The Eleventh Day of Christmas

"I don't like that woman, she pokes and prods and her pins are always too sharp", there was a petulant tone in her voice when she spoke. Yet still he found her to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"She won't be long with you baby" Rodolphus insisted, moving into her line of sight as he stepped over the nifflers playing by her bare feet. "I thought you liked getting new dresses and they can be however you want them to be. Besides, Madame Malkin, rarely does a house call but she is coming just for you today. Even the blonde can't get her to pay a house call"

Somewhat mollified by that she turned and put her arms around his neck, "alright but if she hurts me im going to hex her". Letting go of him she took his hand in her own and led him down to the reception room at the front of the house where the floo was. Narcissa was already there talking to the seamstress, though conversation broke off when they entered the room.

"Madame Lestrange, your husband has called for me today. He wants me to measure you then make eleven new dresses for you". Watching the exchange as he took a seat near the fire he smirked at the look his wife gave the woman as she stood on the pedestal to be measured.

"Im only here because my husband wants to treat me" she snapped then held out her arms, "only warm colours and black please; orange, red, purples, green. No pink". As she was talking the woman had taken out her little tin of pins and set them on the side. From the shadows of the mirrored sideboard came an excited shuffle as Otrera, the girl niffler, saw the shiny pins and hurried to get them.

"Now dear if you'll just stand with your arms out at your sides i can drape this fabric around you and pin it then we can see what you would prefer. I could do you sleeves for a winter dress or it would look nice as a halter neck dress ready for the summer", still talking as she picked up the brocade material she was using for this Madame Malkin didn't notice the niffler until she moved back to her customer then noticing the niffler staring at her she gave a squeal of surprise, the niffler being startled too gave a loud noise and jumped away from the seamstress, sending cloth and other accessories every which way as the niffler clung to her owner's leg then climbed up her mistress's body, her sharp claws shredding the purple fabric already pinned around her mistress. Madame Malkin though, on seeing the chaos and the now unusable fabric fainted. Holding her pet to her chest and looking around at the chaos she gave one of amused cackles and stroked Otrera, "did the naughty seamstress frighten you, baby?"

Smirking at the look thrown at her by her sister Bella walked over to her husband who was trying not to laugh, "I think she has my measurements now, she can make the dresses and send them by elf when they are done". Watching the brunette sweep from the room with the niffler in her arms and leaving chaos behind her all Rod could do was grin. His wife was adorable.


	12. New Year's Day - On The Twelfth Day of Christmas

"Rab send the sign, Barty go home and i'll see to my wife", dispatching the other two who had been on the mission with the Rod knelt to beside his wife and pressed his wand against her, muttering a healing spell he had mastered some time ago. As the spell was beginning to work he noticed her eyelids fluttering and then he found himself looking into her eye but before she could speak he had pressed a finger to her lips, "no talking baby, you were hurt in the battle.I've healed you enough to apparate you home with me but you need potions and rest".

Holding onto her he side along apparated them, but it wasn't to the manor he went. Though she was already asleep again when they materialised in the opulent surroundings. Hearing the pop one of the house elf's rushed ut and wrung her hands together as she saw her mistress was hurt, "Pumpkin, go and get healing potions and pain potions and send an owl to my sister in law to let her know we arrived here safely".

As the elf rushed away he picked up his wife bridal style and carried her upstairs lay her on the bed. Just after he had gotten there so the elf came back with the potions he had asked for. "Pumpkin, I need you to help me to support her while i get her to drink these". Knowing how she hated the taste of both types of potion he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Sitting on the bed behind her he supported her while he got into the right position then he motioned for the elf to pass him the healing potion first. Taking the glass bottle from her he uncorked it then he held his wife's nose closed so that when she opened her mouth he could tip it down her throat before closing her mouth and stroking her neck, only relaxing a little when she did swallow the potion. Repeating the process with the pain potion he finally let go of her and allowed to sleep.

Looking back to the elf he motioned to the dirty things she was wearing, soiled with dirt and the filthy blood of their last victims, "pumpkin get her cleaned up and the bed remade". While the elf bustled to tend to her mistress so Rodolphus left to tend to his own washing needs then he too swallowed a couple of potions. That last mission had been harder than expected, thank Merlin it was over with.

Going back to the bedroom he left his now clean wife sleeping in the clean bed and went to the balcony to look out at the hotel they were staying in. He'd never been here before but his brother had assured him it was the place to go and so he had booked up for the long overdue holiday they were on now. It was why they had both been injured. Neither of them had rested long over the last couple of months and over Yule they had worked harder than ever, taking advantage of the festive season to invade parties and other events. But now it was time for a holiday.

It wasn't until the next morning that she opened still sleepy dark eyes and blinked at the brilliant sunshine streaming in around the monkey perched on the balcony railing staring at her. Where were they? This wasn't their room at Cissy's. Feeling a panic attack approaching she only calmed again as she smelt her husband's aftershave and looked round to see him sitting beside her with a smile, "good morning my little witch". Seeing her confusion he grinned, "relax baby, it's the twelfth day of Yule and I give to you twelve days in Borneo for a holiday. Just you me, the sun and that damn monkey who seems to have taken to us. God knows what your sister will say when we go home with a monkey as a pet".

Blinking at him she looked around again then when she recalled the mission she pressed a hand to her side and was surprised to find no trace f n injury. Looking back at him she tipped her head to the side, "does our Lord know we are here baby". Kissing her gently on the lips he nodded to her question, "yes my little witch, he knows and gave us his blessing. No more working or owls or anything except holiday in the sun". Smiling now she looked around as the monkey jumped onto her lap and chattered to them, "Oh Roddie it's perfect. On the twelfth day of Yule my true love gave to me.. Twelve days in the sun and a new pet monkey".


End file.
